Sleepless in Manhattan
by M.L. Hollingsworth
Summary: At 35, Olivia Pope has broken barriers as an actress and is hitting her stride professionally. Everything she has ever worked for and dreamed of is finally coming to fruition. But She has a secret that that threatens to undo everything she has sacrificed so much for. Will love conquer all? Now Rated M
1. Chapter 1

It was his laugh that got her on that cold January evening. It started somewhere deep in his throat and came out with an unexpected softness for a man who met all the standards of conventional masculine bravado but was strong enough to defy them. He possessed a natural charisma that allowed him to be dorky, and awkward but never uncomfortable with himself. His laugh reminded her of all the things they had in common and all the things they did not. It was heavy with the potential of what they could be and do together.

At times, she felt like she was standing in the path of a subway train, willing her flight responses to kick in. This could be dangerous in every way imaginable. Her brain knew this, ever rational it had long convinced her that this could never leave the realm of fantasy. Her reputation, her career, everything she had ever dreamt of professionally would be at risk if she ever said yes to that unspoken question between them. But that laugh always threatened to undo all of that. She always pressed the phone closer to her ear when she heard it and gave a girlish giggle in return. When it stopped, they would breathe together- in sync for a minute or two. Revelling in the normalcy of it all. Nothing about this was normal however. Spending time with the love of your life should not be on par with covert espionage operation.

Yet, it was what they had and so they had to make the best of it. Optimism was not optional if they were going to survive this.

So, she keeps her thoughts to herself , whispers "goodnight" , an d waits to hear the click on the other end.

He falls asleep almost instantly-her voice was enough to coax him into a deep slumber despite their predicament.

She tosses and turns for another hour- and contemplates calling him again. There was so much to figure out. Decisions to be made, strategies to create. The chips could not fall where they may when they threatened to destroy her livelihood. Her fingers hover above the touch screen of her Iphone before she stops them.

"This must be difficult for him too", she reminded herself, "He should rest"

He was fiercely protective of her and had always been. 15 years older, he was always dispensing advice about the Hollywood machinery. It was a two headed hydra, offering untold riches, and hedonistic pleasure even as it threatened to swallow you whole.

Her mind gets nostalgic, back to that first night they had dinner in Vail Colorado, eight years ago.

At the time, He had just finished narrating a critically acclaimed documentary about the war on drugs and was in the mountainous, snow filled enclave to make a good on a promise- teaching his youngest daughter Taylor how to ski.

His wife was the head of a hugely successful events planning business. Mellicent Grant was responsible for 90% of all A-list weddings, orchestrating everything from ' intimate' gatherings in Lake Comou that still landed on the front pages of UsWeekly or People, to the lavish three day extravaganza for a silicon Valley billionaire that brought the epic universe of JRR Tolkien to life. She rarely granted interviews,- as familiar as she was to photography contracts and confidentiality agreements, but was a household name nonetheless. That year she had stayed behind in Los Angeles to oversee an exclusive dinner party in Malibu for the head of Givenchy that had been on her schedule for months. To make up for her absence, she promised Taylor a girls only trip in a few weeks and grudgingly let Fitz take her and her Sister Ariel to Vail on his own. He was madly in love with those two little girls, and Olivia noticed the moment their names left his lips.

He had spent the better part of an hour recounting his horror at discovering 13 year old Ariel was dating someone at their elite prep school- he lamented the fact that although the achievements standards at the institution were unparalleled, he often feared that it wasn't the best place to nurture the most radical aspects of their creativity. Olivia understood this concern intimately, having attended an exclusive boarding school in Manhattan for most of her formative years. She reassured him that he needn't worry. After all, she had turned out just fine, and indeed she had.

She was kind, gracious and empathetic-almost to a fault. Before the acting bug bit, Olivia always envisioned that she would become a lawyer- lobbying for equal pay legislation on the hill, or in a small ACLU office fighting the good fight with a lot less glory. A chance audition for a skincare commercial when she was 19, turned a girls road trip to LA into a vocation. She loved the craft, and it loved her right back. Every new role was an exhilarating experience because she was accessing layers of herself that were unknown. Even the day to day grind of being an extra and waitressing to pay the rent without relying on her parents, did little dampen her spirits. This was her life's work, what she was destined to do. Eventually she made inroads when a brilliant director descended from Old Hollywood Royalty took notice and cast her in his first major feature. An autobiography of a legendary Detroit singing group, the Glamour girls. She had played the underappreciated and widely talent Dana Riverside who could never quite escape being second fiddle to the lead singer. It debuted at the Sundance Film Festival and received solid reviews. Her natural charm and impeccable style helped catapult her into a legitimate starlet who was recognizable by mainstream audiences. Even if she could not go by her first name just yet , they knew her face, and the film buffs among them could name three or four roles she had landed.

Olivia worked incredibly hard and her level of preparation for each audition was unrivalled. She never made the rounds on the Hollywood Party Scene or sought out papparazzi infested hangouts. Dinner parties with the few real girlfriends she had made in L.A or catching a cross country flight to Hoboken, New Jersey to see her parents were usually much higher on the priority list. Mr. and Mrs. Pope were getting older and as an only child, she was exceptionally close to both her parents. It gave her great joy to know how much pride she inspired in them. She was a good daughter- they told her this often.

This was partly why she still had not managed to tell them the whole truth about her and Fitzgerald Grant. About how that fateful night in Vail changed her life for good. How it taught her the beauty and ugliness of time. How she wished that, it had made their connection a bit less all consuming and easier to navigate. What a cruel mistress she was for not allowing them to find each other sooner, or an in another place.

This was why she could never fall her asleep after she hung up the phone and wrapped her hair and settled into her king size bed and flush pillows. This was why on this night, she was sleepless in Manhattan.

**A/N This may or may not be inspired by our favourite fictional and allegedly not so fictional couple. Take that however ya want to lol. I haven't decided what to do with this yet. The idea started off as a one shot but then I ended up having enough for a full length chapter. As always Please REVIEW! they make happy and give me ideas.**

**MLH**


	2. Footsteps

**Vail Colorado, January 2005**

The fresh snow glistened in the moonlight like a tiny constellations of earthbound stars. It was almost midnight and he needed to get back to the lodge to check on Taylor and Ariel even though they were probably fast asleep. Olivia thanked him accompanying her to dinner on such short notice- but she had no choice. She just had to meet the voice behind the only documentary film that had ever moved her to tears- of sadness, rage and everything in between. He blushed at the compliment, a faint pink creeping up his cheeks. Olivia kept her hands in her pockets, resisting the urge to take that face in her hand, and soothe him. Provide reassurance. Tell him his wife would come around, his daughters would never outgrow him- all his hearts desires would come to pass. It was then that she realized that this man made inspired a profound selflessness in her. If the world was hers, it would be his too.

He fumbled with the zipper hooks at the bottom of his grey ski jacket. Tried to make small talk to conceal the gravity of what was happening between them. When it time to say goodbye, Fitz was hesitant. Unsure of what to say. He settled on a hand shake to avoid any potential awkwardness. If he held her, he might never want to let go.

" It was a pleasure Olivia, see you again sometime"

Her full lips curved upwards into a wide smile. " Pleasure was all mine Mr. Grant."

There it was, " Mr. Grant." Just the right touch of formality required to talk him off the ledge. She was a true student of the craft, and wanted to pick his brain a bit. Nothing more, nothing less. This was his saving grace, a way out. A chance to walk back to his room, Call his wife. Watch his girls sleep.

A small giggle escaped her lips as she struggled to fit a too small hat over the heap of tight curls.

" K, that's clearly not gonna work, I need gonna run back inside before my ears freeze off, Thanks again, for all the advice, oh and for picking up the check, I owe you a meal".

"I will hold you to that " he warned.

She began jogging off. Fitz stood there and watched her almost in a trance. Her boots left 15 small footsteps in the powdered snow before he cleared his throat.

"Olivia?" There was a slight crack in his voice, and a sharp intake of air as he waited for a response.

" Do you want to chat a bit more?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and checked her watch. It was almost 12 am and her flight to New York was at 10.

Her mother always told her nothing good ever happened after midnight. But maybe, just maybe... that tried and true piece of maternal wisdom was not infallible after all.

**A/N short chapter, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. I am so conflicted about what I want this to be. I really want to do it justice but im not sure my writing chops are up to par lol I have read some gems on the site! **


	3. Footsteps II

They walked back to his vacation residence. At 6'2 he was almost a foot taller yet their strides were evenly matched. One never ahead , the other and never behind. When they arrive at his large cabin, he opens the door gingerly, ever mindful that the girls were sleeping upstairs with their long time nanny Charlene. He whispers "wait here" in hushed tones and heads upstairs to check on them. As expected, the day on the slopes had worn them out. Their caretaker who had made the trip on Mellie's insistence was sleeping in the adjacent bedroom.

He tiptoes back down the wooden stairs, offering to take her coat. Her hair is drenched with snow and the heap of tightly wound coils adorning her beautiful face is considerably smaller. Olivia surveys the space, hoping the decor would provide some extra tidbits about the man who had only needed one sit down dinner to stir her soul. After disappearing into the kitchen, he returns with a bottle of Carbanet and two crystal wine glasses. She hold the stem at an angle for him to pour , hoping he does not notice the slight tremor running through her fingers.

While upstairs, Fitz had exchanged his ski Jacket, snow pants and Ralph Lauren sweater for a plain white t shirt and blue jeans. He wore blue Lilo and Stitch socks that Taylor had gifted him on father's day a couple of years before.

His hair was closely cropped and so Olivia had no way of predicting that his curls would become an anchor. Something to keep her from drowning as her body begged her to surrender to lust while neon warning signs flashed in her mind. There was no crystal ball or meteorologist to tell her she was teasing and courting a storm.

Instead all she saw was a man who looked at least a decade younger than his 45 years. He was in impeccable shape and preferred outdoor activities instead of the gym. Kayaking and hiking were his favourites, and his dad had also thought him and his brother Jason how to sail as children.

It was strange how even the most mundane details of his youth enthralled her, akin to a child opening up a box of puzzle pieces for the first time.

They talked about movies, shared tales childhood crushes and petty sibling rivalry. He told her she was lucky to be an only child, and joked about the fact that she was just a baby when he met his first girlfriend. The age difference would become a recurring joke- a good natured ribbing used to infused tense moments with levity.

He sits on the spacious couch with his legs folded beneath him. A wood burning fireplace illuminates the whole room, casting Olivia in an unearthly glow. The scent of mesquite filled their nostrils, and she notices for the first time, how his eyes go from orbs of sky blue to dark grey depending on the light.

Their conversation ebbs and flows but no words are required to fill the temporary gaps. That is one of the best things about him, he understands her silence as well as her words.

When they finally say goodbye at the crack of dawn, she feels light-grateful for his guidance and friendship. Butterflies begin to dance in the pit of her stomach and she crushes them with cold hard facts.

He is married. Loves his wife. Is obsessed with his children. An honourable man. She had only saved his contact information for friendly chats and specific requests for advice. The only reason they even ran into each other that day was because she was to chicken to challenge the big hill like all the other adults and was content to practice with children. They were friends. That was all it was and all it could be.

Yet when she saw his number buzzing on her blackberry screen, her heart jumps and she needs a moment to get her breathing steady.

A casual baritone voice greets her on the other end.

"HI"- he says

She leans ahead against the foggy window of the hired car driving her to the airport

"Hi" she replies, relieved.

**A/N. Than you so much for all your encouragement. Just thought i'd post the other half of this chapter while i sort myself out. I am still working my way through my other story so check that out if you havent!**


	4. Questions

Olivia spent a few uneventful days in New York shopping and visiting her parents in nearby Hoboken before returning to Los Angeles

She talked to Fitz almost every week as they eventually settled into their respective routines. Eventually he gave her his home phone number as well, but using it made her uncomfortable. As if she was intruding on territory that was not rightfully hers. She had no idea what she would say if Mellie ever picked up the phone. How do you greet a woman you've never met, when thoughts of her husband hindered your rest?

Nothing had ever happened between Her and Fitz, but Olivia did not need bible college to know that contemplation was prelude to commission.

Nevertheless, she kept these feelings to herself and tried to appreciate their blossoming friendship.

He was easy to talk to and had a quick wit. Challenged her to be a better actor, to think beyond simply delivering a performance. To create entire worlds where they did not exist before. His imagination ignited her in more ways than one.

A little while after the ski trip to Vail, Fitz, Mellie and the children made a temporary move to New York after she acquired a deal to develop a line of bridal products and wedding decor for Macy's. The move was a bit impromptu. Mellie was originally supposed to stay in California but remain keenly involved in every aspect of the project. However, her micro managing tendencies would not allow her to stay in California while the development of the products was still in in infancy.

Some days Olivia was grateful for the added physical distance and hoped her emotions would follow suit. It was proving difficult to make it through the day without yearning for him.

After their move to New York, his phone calls got less frequent and during one conversation, she could not help but wonder out loud what had changed.

He apologized for being a bad friend and explained that he was getting adjusted to life on the East Coast. Charlene had not made the move because she was now attending nursing school. Fitz was sad to see her go, but offered to pay her tuition as a parting gesture.

It had taken Mellie three years to find a caregiver that matched her standards, so they had no replacement for their long time nanny lined up .Fitz had even put off directing a small indie film about the Paralympics on hold in order to accommodate this increased demand for childcare.

Olivia understood. Really she did. Knowing the facts just did little to improve her spirits. It was not enough to answer one deceptively simple question: What do you do when the one you want belongs to someone else?

She had no answer for that but she was determined to keep living her life. After all, Fitz often told her how intelligent, beautiful and talented she was but that was a long way from being willing to sacrifice his marriage and relationship with his children on her behalf.

She had to put her thinking cap on and take stock of their relationship. What did they REALLY have?

Great conversations once or twice a week, and a connection that was hard to describe. Could she put her life on hold for beautiful, life changing, extraordinary, devastating love-_without_ being sure that Fitz felt the same?

At 27, Olivia was a grown woman, and was aware she had some grown woman decisions to make. Yet, she had a difficult time finding the words to ask Fitz about that unmistakable aura between them. It was part risk, part potential. It existed over the phone even when they were thousands of miles away from each other. It was the smile that lingered on her after hearing his voice for the first time in a couple of days.

It was also the reason why all her attempts at casual dating had failed miserably. That is until she met Nathan Alderman-a hot shot real estate developer who co-owned a few hotels on the Vegas strip. They were patrons at the same Equinox gym and he asked Olivia to brunch on four separate occasions before she finally relented. Nathan was a nice guy- ambitious, goal oriented and straight forward.

He reminded Olivia of her father for those qualities and a similar ebony complexion and stocky build. If Olivia was being honest with herself, she had no reason to rebuff his advances. She was single, he was eligible and a catch by most standards. Besides that, the shallowest parts of her personality enjoyed being the object of his dogged pursuit. One night, three weeks after their first date Nathan kissed her. When he pulled way his dark brown eyes where heavy with lust and a bit of apprehension. Olivia wanted to invite him upstairs, but a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach halted the words. She sent him away with a soft kiss on the cheek and feigned illness as an excuse.

She turned off her porch light of her small bungalow in Venice beach and put her keys on the hook beside the door. After she settled in for the night, she dialled Fitz's cell number and it rang several times and he did not pick up. She was sorely disappointed but in fake perky voice

" Hey its Me, Liv, we havent talked since last Wednesday, give me a call when you can!" She disconnected the call and sighed.

After pouring herself a glass of wine, she made some popcorn on the stove and watched Casablanca on TV before falling into a fitful sleep.

Fitz returned her call a couple of days later bearing good news. He was flying to Los Angeles that weekend for the Grant a Wish foundation gala that she was also invited to.

Olivia was thrilled. It was now almost July and this was going to be her first time laying eyes on him in more than six months.

On the day of the Gala, she was a ball of nerves and simply did not feel like putting on a show for the papparazi on the red carpet. She was too wired from the thought seeing Fitz again. She headed straight inside with her stylist Beth Ann and found her seat.

Dinner had not yet begun and guests were mingling,- chatting, and eating gourmet finger foods.

She grabbed a bacon wrapped scallop concoction that was topped with spicy mango salsa and got lost in the pleasure her taste buds were experiencing.

As a result, she almost did not notice when Fitz entered the room wearing a black tuxedo and bowtie. The cut was modern and a satin stripe ran down each pant leg. It was either Armani or Hugo Boss. She would have to ask him while they made small talk in the crowded room, hoping to catch a moment or two alone.

His hair had grown out enough to be coiffed, and he looked devastatingly handsome.

"I didnt think he would be this dressed up " she said to herself. She barely completed the thought when the random brunette standing behind him moved a step forward giving Olivia a a clearer view of her face from across the room.

It became apparent that this was not just any brunette. It was Mellie.

Suddenly her throat felt strangely constricted and she made a mental note to just breathe. She was not expecting her to be on his arm. Why hadn't Fitz made her aware of his wife's attendance in advance?

Olivia steeled herself for what was to come. She needed to put on an Oscar Worthy performance tonight and she was going to do just that.

Gathering herself, she smoothed out her the Ivory mermaid gown that hugged every curve in her body, suddenly thankful that her hair was in a top bun because her neck was growing feverishly hot. She took a huge gulp of the pinot Grigio in her hand, reapplied her red lipstick and headed over to the couple to pay her regards.

When she was just a few feet away , she finally got a good look at Mellie who wore a satin sheath dress with a jewelled neckline that stopped right at her knees. A pair of gold Jimmy Choo sandals adorned her feet. Her chestnut Rich brown was insoft waves , framing her face. She looked confident, happy. Her pale skin strangely luminous .

Olivia had only seen Mellie in a few magazines here and there but the woman was nowhere near as rail thin as she appeared in print. She began to wonder if her glow was the result of freshly applied fillers at a cosmetic surgeons' or something else entirely.

A morbid fascination began to take over her and she starred at the woman who Fitz had exchanged vows with all those years ago. Before he even knew she existed or vice versa. . She could not decide what to feel.

Jealousy? Anger? Resentment? Stoic indifference?

Olivia had to admit, Mellie and Fitz seemed at ease with each other despite all their issues.

"New York must have been good to them" she thought ruefully.

Regardless Fitz seemed a bit bored with whatever they were chatting about . She could tell by the way he played with the imaginary lick of sweat on his forehead. He had done the same thing the day they first met, as Taylor's ski instructor turned a 20 minute lesson on safety into a hour long gabfest. Fitz being the doting dad did not want to risk missing anything important so he stayed through the entire talk.

Going back to that day was only a temporary reprieve. Soon her mind returned to the crowded ballroom. Fitz standing a few feet away with Mellie who was engrossed in a conversation with an up and coming designer named Dani Alvarez. Hands animating her words, the flash of her radiant cut engagement ring visible even from a distance.

He had his wedding band on too. She instinctually moved her hand to her stomach and rested it there few seconds too long and Olivia noticed as the blue satin briefly clung to the barely there swell of her abdomen.

Olivia heard Dani say " Congratulations" and instantly felt like bricks weighing a hundred tonnes were attached to each foot. The room suddenly felt incredibly small. As if the walls were closing in on her, and she had to outrun them before they slammed shut.

Her panic responses kicked in and she walked as fast she could in the opposite direction , searching for the exit- a way out of the opulent ballroom. Away from him. His wife. All of it.

Soon she was in a wide hallway with marble floors, her pearl adorned sandals echoing each footstep. She was running now. Trying to find a bathroom -any space really that would offer her a few moments of privacy. She needed to get herself together.

Thankfully when she found the bathroom it was empty.

If she was in a different kind of mood, she might have appreciated the contrast of the sleek modern design of the space versus the rest of the building. But now, all she wanted to do was get her jerky breathing under control. Tears stung the back of her eyes and she felt them tricking down her cheeks as she fumbled with lock on the stall door.

Two minutes later, she saw black dress shoes in front of her. She could not bear to raise her bloodshot eyes to look up at him.

His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Olivia", he pleaded.

"Let's talk"

**A/N. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Since they have known each other for so long, the story is probably going to end up being a series of connected flashbacks that traces the evolution of their relationship before we get to the present day. So next chapter will be the aftermath of the gala drama lol I hope that's ok and not too confusing. Couldnt think of any way else to structure it. **

**I also adjusted their ages. When the met, liv was 27, Fitz was 42.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! or else I get :( lol.**

**Hope yall have a good weekend.**


	5. Thin Lines

She tried to stop her tears, until the sobs wrecked her petite body, making her sway back and forth. He moved closer, extended his arms in an effort to pull her close. It did not have the intended effect as she only recoiled in horror. The words came out in little gasps.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Please Fitz. Just dont"

'Olivia, please. Let me explain, I... It's complicated"

Fitz sighed dejectedly, well aware that those lines sounded like a script from a hastily assembled Rom Com that he would be embarrassed to have his name on. But this was no time to be eloquent because he lacked the language to soothe her. Any explanation offered would be woefully inadequate. He asked to be her friend, and she obliged- went above and beyond the call. She always had a fresh perspective, was constantly counselling him to avoid descending into the depths of an inward melancholy that he kept perfectly concealed from everyone else EXCEPT her .

He kept it together mostly for his children but he loved Mellie too. Or at least he used to. Or might have. At the very least, she was a great mom, and had given him two of the most vibrant, happy and loving little girls this side of the moon. How did it all go so horribly complicated? Why was he standing in a 30,000 dollar bathroom, apologizing to a beautiful woman he had only known for six months for his wife's pregnancy? Something that under normal circumstances would be a joyous celebratory event?

The answers were not easy.

And yet, here he was. In a frigid bathroom, with stainless steel and subway tiles everywhere. Watching the mascara streaks run down her perfect face, even as she tried in vain to wipe them away. They resembled a trail of ashes etching dangerously close to the high neckline of an exquisite Ivory mermaid cut gown with strategically placed lace cut outs. If those stains, made it on to her dress, it would be ruined forever. Just as he threatens to ruin her,-with his eyes, his voice, his very spirit. So she brushes them away with the back of her hands, her knuckles feel harsh against the soft sensitive skin of her face, but she is in too much internal pain to notice.

Olivia looked so much petite in the cramped space of the bathroom stall. His large frame and broad shoulders overwhelmed her personal space. He had never been this physically close to her before. The harsh industrial light in the bathroom provided an up close and personal view to a face that could launch a thousand ships. He had told her how beautiful she was because it was the truth. A matter of fact. Never had he once commented, on how her beauty moved him, or how often he thought about her day and night. He couldn't bring himself to reveal that the reason he agreed to move to New York was an attempt to keep the temptation at bay. To recommit himself to his marriage, his children, his wife. Mellie had made it exceedingly clear, She was willing to sacrifice her impulsive desires for the sake of her children. Being married was hard, that . She had made her share of mistakes, even had had one minor indiscretion after a few too many glasses of wine with a co worker. But the confession came early and was unprovoked. She simply couldn't bear the guilt anymore. The double responsibility of being a new mom with a helpless wailing new born and trying to establish a world class business was too much to deal with at once. They went to couples therapy. Fitz was deeply bruised but one look into his firstborn's eyes deepened his resolve to stay and fight for her. For them. His family. Something his own father never did.

That was more than a decade ago, they had weathered the storm. Another daughter followed three years later. His babies were turning into young women. Everyone who knew them thought He and Mellie were perfect for each other. Supportive. Happy Content, but as with any perfectly crafted image, cracks in the veneer began to resurface, as Mellie's profile as a perpetually in demand celebrity event planner grew. Fitz didn't mind retreating deeper into their home life to raise their children, but directing films proved to be his first real outlet.

Unfortunately, his wife wasn't as enthralled by the subject. Or anything else he was interested in for that matter. As time went by, it seemed as if they only talked about one thing: The children. He was obsessive about them too, so the topic never strayed from his mind. He just hated that their connection had being reduced to center around the well being of their , their marriage was better than most or so he had managed to convince himself . Until he met Olivia and came dangerously close to undoing it all. He was playing with fire and he knew it. New York was a chance to douse the flames, press a re-set button on their marriage and begin afresh.

Ever the pragmatist, Mellie had approached him with the offer from Macy's and a frank assessment of their relationship.

" Taylor is ten, Ariel is thirteen. In less than a decade, we'll be empty nesters. Nothing to distract us from the obvious. Till death do us part is long as fuck"

He had chuckled at her crude language because it always sounded foreign coming from her blue blooded lips. But internally, it awoke a deep fear in him. A lifetime was very long indeed. He always promised himself he would be a good husband. The only one equipped to break a generational curse of failed Grant Unions. His parents, Uncles, Older brother... He was different. He was supposed to be better. And now his wife was offering him a chance to do just that. He simply could not find it in himself to pass on the offer.

It took a few months to get settled into the pace of life in New York City. Their spacious apartment rental overlooked central park and plenty of trails so Fitz went for morning run early each morning. The girls were adjusting well. He and Mellie were easing back into their former selves, or so it seemed. She was even more domesticated than she has been in the earliest days of their marriage which was a nice change-albeit a bit strange. Everything was going well until Fitz came home one day to the surprise of his life.

An engraved Tiffany baby rattle, in a perfectly wrapped gift box. He was stunned. Both of their other pregnancies had been planned almost to the moment of conception. Mellie was never one to leave anything to chance. They were married for three years before trying to conceive Ariel. Ever aware of the toll that pregnancy took on a woman's body, she often joked that she had the strongest birth control on the market after Taylor was born.

"I take the strongest stuff they've got. the kind that'd make you temporarily sterile" she once said to other moms at the park as he tried to calm their youngest after a particularly nasty tantrum when she was still a toddler. With the demands of work, his interest in directing, and all the activities the kids were involved in, she never expressed any interest in having another baby. And as she inched closer and closer to 40 with each passing year, it became less and less of concern. Simply Put, it was not on his radar.

That whole night of the big reveal was a blur. Mellie had prepared his favourite meal: soy glazed halibut with a side of haricort verts but refused to have any of the chilled Riesling that accompanied the meal which was a first for her. Then she gave him the box and peppered little kisses on the side of his face as he opened it.

The rattle felt heavy in his hand. They were going to be parents. Again. From scratch. It would be joyous but difficult, exhilarating and demanding.

Still, there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. What would he tell Olivia? He had no idea what to say and so called her less frequently. Hoped and prayed that he would want her- no, need her less. They were friends, but a weighted energy between them always implied otherwise. If he ever acknowledged it, he had no idea how he could exercise any caution. She made him braver, but his need for her rendered him reckless. That much he knew.

So,it was a relief that she never seemed to push the issue further. Always considerate of his feelings, she never forced his hand. Always gave him enough space and time to peel back the layers of himself when he felt ready to be exposed to the glaring light. She trusted him. And this was how he had repaid her. By evading the truth because it was too uncomfortable to speak over the phone. By arriving at a very public event with his pregnant wife in tow, and simply assuming that it would be ok because they were friends.

_In what world, do you make love to your wife, roll over and picture a friend's face? _ he asked himself.

Suddenly incredulous that he had bought into the delusion for so long. He knew better, Really he did and the time for pre-tense was over. He had seen the anguish on her face as she hastily retreated from the ball room, no doubt by spurred by Mellie's impromptu announcement about the baby. His chest burned, and an ache settled deep within his bones as he realized that he was the cause of it. He hastily excused himself and chased after her, into an empty bathroom.

Now, they were physically closer than they had been in six months. Yet farther apart than ever.

Olivia was pushing him away, with both hands but his body felt like an unmoveable mass. Her sadness was now mixed with rapidly rising anger even as she chastised herself internally. This was a married man. He had made no promises to her, and so had none to keep. She had fallen for his sensitivity, his self awareness, those eyes. That Smile. All of it. And this was the consequence. This humiliation was her penance for fantasizing about a life they could never have. She would accept it. Bitter as it was and move on with her life. She would be stronger, smarter and better for it.

That is what her brain told her. But he stood there. and would not be moved out of that stall.

Perhaps she was physically too weak to push him out , or her heart was unprepared to banish him from her life for good, but Fitz only stepped closer. He wiped away the remainder of her tears with surprising tenderness and move his hands down her body till they settled at her waist.

_"Look at me "_ he whispered, an edge of desperation creeping into his voice and he repeated it once more,

"_LOOK _at me."

She raised her face to meet his before he spoke again

"I know this is a mess, and totally unworthy of you. I know. But I have never felt like this before. It's thrilling and overwhelming, and I ran away to New York because I didn't trust myself to be honest with you early on. To acknowledge, what has been happening with us since that night. I thought If I just pulled away, did the right thing-it would be easier... but its not. I hasn't been. I think about you constantly...

Her stunned expression did not betray any hint of emotion, so he stopped to take a breath.

" Olivia, I know this seems impossible right now, and a waste of time to even try, But I will never be over you... I can't just stop."

_"Can You?"_

The answer should have been simple. He was right. It did seem impossible and she knew better than to expect miracles. Still, the words were did not roll of her tongue easily.

"_Fitz... I can't. I want to, but I cant... please- I cant"_

she repeated the words and they took on a strange echo, as if taunting her. The deepest part of her heart knew that she could never let this man go despite her false bravery

_"I cant-"_ The words were softer this time, weaker, as if she didn't even believe herself. His expression was pained, but he pulled her closer until her face was buried in his chest. His masculine scent and musky cologne imprinting on her nostrils. Her brain cataloguing the scent, unsure of when and if they would have this moment again.

He fought back the tears as he buried his face in her hair. Her bun now out of sorts.

It was barely audible but she heard it, and it gripped her heart.

"I understand... I do. Wait for me Olivia, Just wait..."

She let him hold her. Unsure of what to say.

**A/N**

**I never comment on what happens in the scandal verse but last night's episode was AWFUL. I am deeply disturbed at the utmost disregard for the audience that was shown with no viewer discretion attached provided for a rape scene that didnt even need to be so graphic. everything about the show just seems off/wrong/tainted now. I am afraid I can no longer call myself a fan. I hope that anyone who dealt with any emotional trauma from the lack of a trigger warning has a comfortable and safe space to process it. No TV show is worth that kinda trouble. **

**Not here for it. Any of it. DO NOT WANT. Not even my beloved Olitz can keep me around for that. I hope the show can return to its former glory soon, until then Scandal and I are separated. I find much more enjoyment in the fanfiction universe anyway and its thanks to all of you. I so appreciate all your reviews and feedback. Keep it coming lovlies.**

**Till next time,**

**MLH XOXO**


	6. Seven Stages

Fitz held on to her for as long as he could, but then she stirred and pulled away. The tears had stopped flowing but her eyes still shone with regret. she stepped outside the stall and washed her hands to erase the dark mascara marks. She attempted to secure the bobby pins which held her bun in place, glanced in the mirror and tried not to notice his reflection as he stood behind her with an blank stare.

"You're gonna need to get out of the girl's room before someone else walks in."

Her tone was calm, even, as if talking to a total stranger and it killed him inside .

"Yeah, I should get going before Mel-or someone comes looking"

Olivia's eyes never left the mirror, but she gave a half smile and said

" Don't be shy about saying your wife's name now, you certainly weren't shy about doing other things..."

He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair

"I deserve that don't I?"

He stared at his shoes for a moment and then looked up

"So this is it?"

Olivia sighed and She finally turned to face him.

" It has to be Fitz. Tell Mellie I said congratulations" and with that she walked out of the ballroom, trying to act as normal as possible. As soon as she was out of his presence, she nearly crumbled into tears once again and had only her acting skills to thank for keeping it together.

Fitz spent the remainder of the night with being remarkably reserved with a glass of whisky attached to his hand . He spent most of his time nursing his drink and observing Hollywood Movers and Shakers do what they did best: schoomze, and extend fake goodwill. It amazed him how easy Mellie fit into that world while he was usually exhausted by the evening's last call. The conversation with Olivia weighed heavily on his mind and at times he found himself staring aimlessly into space. Thankfully, his wife did not notice. Her detail oriented nature only applied to event planning and external facades and wasn't equipped to detect internal emotional turmoil.

She was oblivious to whatever was going on with him-as usual, only this time, he glad for it. He still needed to process what had just happened. Olivia ended things. She had every reason to, but that did little to ease the ache that gnawed at him slowly.

He looked at Mellie who was working the room like a pro and thought:

_How much of a coward was I for not being honest with her? for pretending that everything was business as usual?_

He had barely touched any of the five course meal that was served during the dinner hour, and was in no mood for dancing when the party really got started. His brain ran through a litany of excuses of why they should leave early but none of them sounded convincing. Mellie put an end to his troubles when she informed him that her feet hurt like hell so they should probably get going. He took one last swig of his whisky and guided her out of the ballroom to their waiting car service. When she noticed the papparazi waiting on the sidewalk outside the building, she whispered " Give me your jacket"

Fitz lost in his thoughts did not hear her, so she repeated the words with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Drape your jacket over my shoulders, I wish your face wasn't so red from all that whisky".

She smoothed back his hair and gave him a once over. He did as he was told and they posed for a few shots before getting into their car and making the one hour drive to their sprawling estate in Newport Beach.

The property was inheritance from his grandfather who passed away when Fitz was in his early thirties. He and his brother Jason were supposed to split the profits from the sale but he loved the space so much that he offered his sibling full ownership of the family production company in exchange for keeping the house . It was a practical decision since his older brother was always the more business minded of the two anyway.

Mellie had maintained a friendship with his ex wife Georgina even after their divorce- a fact that Fitz could never wrap his head around seeing that she was a bit of shrew who had fought him tooth and nail for every dime their iron clad prenup would allow. On the other hand, Mellie felt like Georgie was simply misunderstood and their closeness had been a bone of contention between the two for a long while until Fitz finally relented. Jason moved on and was happily single- it was petty to hold grudges on his behalf.

When they arrived home, Mellie headed upstairs to the living quarters of the main house to get changed and settled in for the night. She was in a chirpy mood as she took her makeup off.

" That was fun wasn't it?"

"Yup" he replied unenthusiastically

"What's going on with you? you've been a total grouch all evening"

"I am fine Mellie" he said a little too sharply and she gave him a look out of the corner of her eye. He instantly felt guilty.

"Listen, I am fine. I just have a really bad headache" he tempered, his voice softer.

That answer was apparently enough for her as she nodded and walked out to check on the children.

Alone in the quiet of the room, the full realization of the nights events finally hit him like a ton of bricks. He had just lost the best thing he never had. And it hurt. Badly.

* * *

Olivia said goodbye to Beth Ann around 1am since her stylist and good friend was reluctant to leave the party. Not one to spoil her fun, she took the car service home alone the night's events heavy on her mind and heart. She had made the most sensible decision she could but it still stung like hell. She was sad and angry. Angry at him for stringing her along, at herself for not being realistic about the situation- at whatever divine force was responsible for making her sentient being , capable of being knowing right from wrong and feeling pain of this magnitude. She promised herself not to shed anymore tears about the situation. Breaking down in front of Fitz had been embarrassing enough.

"Its time to put your big girl panties on and move the fuck on" she said to herself, hoping the words from her brain would spur her heart to complete the action. If only it were that easy.

The ride home seemed much shorter than usual as she was lost in her thoughts. When she got home, she got out of her gown and ran herself a warm bath in her antique clawfoot tub- her most random and luckiest find from years of wandering flea markets by herself on lazy sunday mornings.

The Lavender and Jasmine scented soap was soothing against her skin and she closed her eyes and started to relax. When the water got cold, she hopped out and put on her silk pyjamas, resigned to spending a miserable night at home. She sat on the couch and stared at nothing in particular, trying her best not to recall the day she first met Fitz but that proved to be exceedingly difficult. She didn't sleep at all that night and never left the couch.

Early the next morning, she was about to head to the gym for her usual morning workout when she received a call from Nathan. They hadn't talked in almost two weeks because he was on a survey trip to Dubai with his business partner who was interested in investing in a new hotel project in the glitzy Arab enclave.

"Hey you!" He sounded hopeful. Eager. Always so eager.

"Hey yourself" she replied, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"I've got a surprise for you " he said in a flirtatious tone and she mimicked him in response

"What kinda surprise?"

She could picture his perfect veneers breaking into a wide smile and his dark brown eyes twinkling and she shook her head. Nathan was so into her, it was almost endearing.

His answer surprised her.

"If you are up for it, I will send a car this evening to drive you to the airport in Burbank, a plane with full staff on board is going to fly you out to Vegas for a few days in adult Disneyland. On me. Bring along whoever you'd like in case you think its going to be awkward."

Olivia laughed softly and thought about it for a moment. Wild nights in Vegas and extravagant displays of wealth weren't really her thing but she could use a fun weekend with her girlfriends to get her mind functioning again. Aside from that, Nathan wanted her. There were no ifs, ands or buts about that. He wanted her and said so. He was easy. Simple. She hoped that was the remedy to end the battle being waged within her.

The offer was too good to pass up. A weekend in Vegas with her girls.

_What could possibly go wrong?_

** A/N **

**So short chapter Olivia and Fitz are on the outs but hopefully vegas will lift her spirits. All I'll say that all this drama and yearning for each other will come to a head soon enough and Fitz is about to discover quite a few things. Thanks for reading and as always, please review!**

**-Scandalised: I know men suck, always thinking with their little heads, but its not unrealistic for him to be getting some from his wife while all up in his feelz in the interim. **

**Thank you all for your thoughts on the previous chapter. They were very helpful:)**


	7. Shine the Light

Fitz and Mellie's master bedroom had undoubtedly benefited from her midas touch and resembled a small apartment with a full en suite bath and sitting area. He rarely ever used the grand study located down the hall for actual work related activities preferring to take calls and read scripts in there. Their apartment in New York was much more compact and did not have the same over abundance of space which was its only drawback. He walked over to the window and played with the silk tapestry that covered the bay windows and looked out the grounds of his palatial home. He could not deny how privileged and fortunate he was to live the life he did, although his grief at loosing Olivia threatened to consume him.

It had been a long while since he felt so selfish and stupid.

He paced the room in circles until he heard footsteps headed towards the door. Mellie peeked her head through the door and said:

"Taylor wants to see you, you know she can't get a good night's sleep without laying eyes on you first"

Fitz chuckled and walked to the adjacent bedroom to see his youngest child.

Taylor had curly dirty blonde hair and her father's bright blue eyes. She was tall for her age and a bit on the lanky side. On this night she was wearing flannel pyjamas and socks printed with unicorns. Her face lit up with a wide smile when she saw her father. Fitz couldn't help but return it and hoped she didn't notice the smell of smell of alcohol on his breath as he sat on the other end of her bed.

"How was the party?" she asked

"Lots of fun " . He tried not to lie to his children but decided this fib was a worthy exception.

"Did you dance?- I hope you didn't scare anyone " She said with a giggle. Fitz was a man of many talents, but dancing wasn't one of them.

Taylor hugged her stuffed koala bear to her chest and whirled a loose curl around her index finger. She had recently decided that she was too old for the multitudes of stuffed animals she possessed but Mr. Aussie had survived the Great Toy Purge of 2005. At times Fitz couldn't believe how fast the decade since her birth had passed. She stretched out her arms for a hug and he obliged giving her a soft kiss on the top of the head.

"Love ya pumpkin"

"Love you too dad"

She had changed so much but seeing her tucked in under the covers was comforting. He might have lost Olivia, but at least he still had his girls. Ariel was currently giving him the silent treatment for insisting that she make the trip to California with the rest of the family while she preferred d to stay in New York. Her class's resident Queen Bee was throwing a sleepover which in her words was "totally a big deal" but she would come around soon enough. Fitz turned of Taylor's light and checked in on her older sister who was sound asleep.

He lingered in her doorway for a long while, trying to avoid returning to the Master bedroom where Mellie was waiting. Before they moved to New York, it was not uncommon for them to go weeks on end without sharing the same bed. Instead, Fitz slept in the seating area of their bedroom or in the guest quarters which was connected to the main house through an expansive wine cellar. Whenever he spent the night away from the main house, he always returned before dawn so the kids wouldn't notice him and ask questions. He and Mellie never had any knock down, drag out fights but the issues between them had festered over the years like an open sore.

They never quite developed the level of emotional intimacy expected of a married couple, although she gave affection freely when she wanted to. By all accounts their courtship had been fast and furious. Fitz had met his future wife a few months after the death of his grandfather at the Breeder's Cup. A horse race held in Santa Anita each year. She was working at the venue's hospitality and event's planning department and had been assigned to make sure the Grant brothers wanted for nothing that weekend. She went above and beyond the call of duty.

Millicent Rhodes was charming, beautiful and very ambitious. She offered Fitz a much needed bright spot after a few months laden with grief and darkness after the passing of his grandfather Ari from a surprise heart attack. The older man was his only real confidant and his loss had left him reeling. Even Jason who knew why Fitz was never as close to their father could not fully understand the depths of his despair . It appeared Mellie was seeking the same things he was-stability and a bit of clarity. She was easy to get along with and while their physical intimacy wasn't mind blowing, it was satisfying enough.

They had married in a lavish ceremony at St. Edward the Confessor Catholic Church in Dana point California, a parish that doubled as a seaside sanctuary with stained glass windows overlooking the deep aqua blue of the pacific ocean. The first three years of the marriage were a whirlwind as they eased into life together. Mellie loved to entertain and had a knack for throwing fabulous parties that all their friends marveled at. Fitz had used his trust fund money to bankroll the establishment of _Whimsy, _a high end events planning business that became her passion. He liked that he could help make his wife's dream career a reality, but even in their newlywed bliss, he could feel her slowly inching away from him as their marriage came to resemble a show horse; trotted out into the spotlight to complete the Affluent All American Housewife image that so many of her bridal clients aspired to reach.

The trouble came to a head after the birth of their first child and Mellie's affair shortly thereafter. They had put the pieces back together as best they could, but like a broken mirror, the cracks never really disappeared. Meeting Olivia gave him an opportunity to be a better version of himself. Braver . Better. Stronger. He had just been too scared to take the leap of faith. Scared of disappointing his children. Of reneging on the idealized promises he had bound himself to decades ago, after witnessing his parent's marriage fall apart. And now here he was. Lingering in a wide hallway of his palatial home. Wallowing in his own self made prison even as he berated himself for not being more excited about the new baby.

Mellie was due to have another check up at the OB/GYN in the next few weeks. He had missed the first one because her it was scheduled at an odd time during the day while he was taking Taylor to Chelsea Piers for gymnastics practice, or otherwise occupied . She reminded him that it was best to fit in her doctor's visits whenever she could so as to not disrupt her workday. Fitz thought nothing of it although he made a mental note to ask her for the first sonogram pictures so he could have it framed like he had done with Ariel and Taylor. Perhaps having a visual reminder of the new addition to their lives would allow him to feel more optimistic about the whole thing. Sure it was a surprise, but he would never complain about the joys that fatherhood brought. He rubbed his temples and yawned. That change in his outlook would have to wait for another day however. Tonight, he still needed some more whisky.

* * *

"Wonder what's taking him so long" Mellie said to herself as she adjusted her robe over her small bump. She had to admit it felt nice to have a few moments to herself. Fitz could be a bit clingy at times and the good wife act she had put on the last few months was exhausting. All in All the plan was going smoothly despite her initial doubts. Fitz did not suspect a thing.

_"You really are one lucky bitch_ " she thought. And indeed she was. Her business was booming, her children were healthy and happy, and she was laying in her marital bed, possibly carrying another man's child and no one had an inkling of mistrust. Lesser women might have had a complete disaster on their hands but she had managed the whole sordid mess seamlessly. An involuntary sigh of relief escaped her as the memories they made came flooding back.

_His breath was heavy on her neck as he pulled her down on his hardened length. Her body cocooned beneath his. It had been much too long since she felt him like that. His hands roved her body, pinching her nipples before silently settling in the spot beneath her legs. _

_He stopped his slow strokes and focused on massaging soft circles between her wet folds and whispering in her ear. _

_"Do you feel that? Did you miss mel? Did you?"_

_She groaned and ground her hips into him , trying to force him to move but he only repeated the question._

_"Did you miss me?" His hands never left her center. _

_Yeeess Sam , Yeeess. please. Fuck me. Please. _

Her breathing was laboured and her voice tortured. Her dark brown hair was now sticking to the nape of her neck as her body glistened with sweat from their feverish activity. He finally began moving again and she matched his thrusts until he lost control and began pounding in and out of her relentlessly. Soon her muscles contracted and he followed her over the edge. His breathing recovered a few minutes before hers did. The magic of youth. She lay there satiated and exhausted for about 15 minutes before she realized they hadn't used a condom. She rolled over and nudged her partner with annoyance flashing in her eyes.

"Do I _Always_ have to remind you to wrap it up?"

Sorry ma'm" he said with a sheepish grin. She hated when he called her that.

Sam was a senior at UCLA who had lost his basketball scholarship because of his daily marijuana habit. The young man was 6'8 with an athletes body and boyish good looks: dark brown hair and eyes , clean shaven and deep dimples. He and a few drifter friends had crashed a wedding Mellie worked on in San Louis Obispo. They had entered the premises by pretending to be friends of the bride and groom and ended up urinating in the pool after making excellent use of the open bar. The couples parents who owned the property were livid at this juvenile display and wanted to press charges for trespassing.

Sam sweet talked Mellie into putting in a good word for them and they relented. He was surprised to find that she was 40 when according to him, "she looked better than most 21 year olds". He seemed vulnerable and a little lost, -easily malleable which was a big turn on for Mellie's dominant personality. At first they were 'friends' but the benefits soon followed when the relationship turned sexual. She could hardly control her lust for him and he took full advantage. Mellie paid his tuition, car insurance and wrote of the rent on his West Hollywood apartment as a business expense. Fitz never checked her books, so it wasn't be a problem. Besides, the apartment offered them some much needed privacy and unlike her first affair more than a decade earlier, he was young , single and didn't have a dime to his name. There would be no tearful confession this time around. Sixteen years of matrimony had produced an indifference towards her husband that was hard to explain. He was a bore. The sex was a bore. Everything was a bore, but she was unwilling to give up the Grant last name and the draw it had with Hollywood clients who knew of the family's connections.

She had mentally checked out their marriage a long while ago but divorce was not an option. Not at this point anyway. She couldn't risk the humiliation and scandal that would result from anyone finding out about her torrid relationship with a college student who was had only been above the legal drinking age for a few years. Moreover, she had no way of being a hundred percent certain of who the baby's biological father was and had no interest in knowing definitively . Her last tryst with Sam was a few days before they left for New York while she and Fitz had began making love regularly again after the move in an effort to turn over a new leaf.

In the months before she acquired the deal with Macy's, her relationship with the young lad was on its last legs even though she still enjoyed the sex immensely. Sam had become increasingly recalcitrant- not picking up her calls as often, and showing a general lack of interest as he got his life back on track. When her period was a few days late, she didn't think much of it and figured her cycle must have been re-adjusting itself. A few days turned into a few weeks and she grudgingly bought a pregnancy test. She was shocked and a bit horrified at the possibility of carrying Sam's child but decided that no good could come out of informing him of the pregnancy. He was twenty three and had nothing to offer her except mommy issues and a truck load of baggage. Telling him would only complicate things needlessly. The move to New York was a win win idea. Not only would it would ease the early stages of brand development for her company, it would also put some much needed distance between her and Sam in case he ever suspected anything. So far everything was falling into place...

* * *

Olivia sat on her California king bed and watched Beth Ann flutter about her bedroom, pulling things out of closet , looking for shoes and tossing everything into a small suitcase.

"Beth, I don't think we are gonna have room for all of that, you need to edit that down a bit"

"Edit ?" she asked with fake incredulity in her voice.

"Why ever would we do that? The man is sending a private jet to whisk you off , I am sure he can make room"

She held up a white string bikini for inspection

"You ok with this one or do you prefer the one piece?"

Olivia cocked her head to the side and tried to decide. Her other good friend Trish pre-empted the decision by yelling:

"Pack two of each, its always good to have options!"

Beth Ann Squealed and cheered her on "Atta girl, that's the spirit!"

Olivia couldn't help but smile. Beth Ann and Trish never failed to make a bad day just a bit better with her infectious spirit and laughter. They were two of the first people she met after making the move to California permanently. The women first encountered each other as waiters at _Bucca_, an exclusive Italian restaurant. Eventually Trish quit to get her degree in pharmacology and was now a self proclaimed "practicing drug dispenser'. Beth Ann was her stylist who had worked at the restaurant part time while attending the Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising. They all became fast friends and they were just the partners she needed for a few days of fun and folly in Las Vegas

_Inside Edition_ was playing on the television in the bedroom and they started rolling highlights from the Grant a Wish foundation Gala when she spotted The Grants in a grainy papparazi video. It looked like his jacket was draped over Mellie's shoulders as he guided her into a waiting SUV. She promptly turned the TV off.

"Fuck him" she muttered under her breath but she knew she could never muster enough venom for him to actually mean it. She got up to join Beth and Trish in her walk in closet.

A few hours and a forty minute flight later, the ladies landed in Las Vegas, where Nathan's staff were under strict instructions to treat them like royalty.

"Girl...where do you find these men? I could get used to this right here" Trish said as she surveyed the presidential suite at the Palms. The space had had floor to ceiling windows, spa like bathrooms and a full gourmet kitchen. A large floral arrangement was near the doorway when they walked in and Oliva picked it up and leaned in to inhale the scent. She studied the basket closely hoping to spot Peonies which were her favourite flowers but didn't see any. Still, she was appreciative of the gesture. It was late afternoon so they quickly changed into their bikinis to get the last bit of sun before evening fell. Her phone vibrated in her purse and she picked it up to find a text from Nathan who was still in a meeting.

"Thinking of you" it said.

"Likewise :) " she replied but a flicker of sadness still lingered behind her dark eyes.

**A/N: Thanks as Always for reading lovlies! your reviews are so hilarious sometimes, they always make me smile. So now we know quite a bit more about Mr and Mrs Grant and their history together. Not to mention how they ended up in the current predicament. Mellie's being a naughty girl . I like the idea of having a rachet mellie. lol Fitz is oblivious. How long will he stay that way? Well we shall see. I thought this chapter was going to be about liv's adventure's in Vegas but i couldnt get in the mood to write her these past few days. I have also neglected by other story, but no one seems to mind so I have no motivation to update it. Lemme know if you would like to see more olitz action in Africa :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
